


Between the Stars

by DistractedDream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Loki, Based on Twitter RP, Lokicest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: The music swelled and a wave of hushed tones spread through the room. Grinning to himself, Darkness finished his champagne, setting the crystal aside and straightening his tie. Darkness might not desire the room's attention himself, but his mate commanded it with only his presence.A special night between two Lokis.





	Between the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This birthday fic is for EstellaSanchez! It features our Lokis from our Twitter RP: DarknessInIce (mine) and TheDarkJotun (hers). This portrayal of her Loki is used with her permission! It's pretty much pure Lokicest, something classy and filthy. Happy birthday, girl! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Comments/kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Title from "As the World Falls Down" by David Bowie

He really didn't care about society, high or otherwise, but as the Loki known as Darkness stood on the edge of the ballroom, adjusting his cufflinks, he thought that maybe Midgard did have some redeeming factors. Their galas were a particular favorite. The obnoxiously wealthy gathered to celebrate their own fortunes, fine wine and tiny delicacies served by those not as lucky as to be born into their stratosphere, classical music that Darkness knew half those in attendance couldn't identify if pressed, and most of all, the dancing. Colorful gowns swirled by, tuxedos accompanying them like shadows, like flower petals caught in a forest stream, swept away on a current made by a band that was one of the better bands Darkness had heard at these events.

However, Darkness wasn't joining them. Not yet. He kept to the shadows, trading a substantial tip for a champagne flute from a passing waiter. The money meant little to him and he was grateful for the reprieve in his boredom that these Midgardian events afforded him. He sipped on the champagne, demurring when others tried to engage him, a well-practiced glamour keeping his features from being recognizable. They would move on, not remembering him, and Darkness preferred it that way. New York was halfway around the globe, but the actions of his counterpart had been notorious enough to make life difficult no matter where he went. He was not quite so bored as to cause a ruckus. Not yet.

The music swelled and a wave of hushed tones spread through the room. Grinning to himself, Darkness finished his champagne, setting the crystal aside and straightening his tie. Darkness might not desire the room's attention himself, but his mate commanded it with only his presence. Darkness swelled with pride as he weaved through the bodies to meet him.

The attendees parted, heads turning as the other Loki walked by. His strawberry blonde hair was styled similarly to Darkness' black locks, cropped shorter except the top which was styled without being stiff, not a hair out of place on either of their heads. Unlike Darkness' stubble, Loki was clean shaven, his icy blue eyes flicking to the Midgardians as he passed, disregarding them as not worth his time. He had almost reached the center of the room when Darkness stepped from the crowd, one hand extended for his mate's.

He knew the vision they must make to the Midgardians. Only a few of the gentlemen in the room met their height and certainly even fewer cut as dashing figures as they did in their perfectly tailored tuxedos. Loki seemed to have the night’s very darkness wrapped around him, the dark suit complemented by a black shirt and accessories.  The white skull print of his tie kept the ensemble from being completely black, the contrast stark like bright stars on a clear night. Darkness had opted for a more traditional look though in a navy that made his blue eyes glow, the crisp white shirt almost making his skin look warm under the ballroom lights.

The whispers ceased for a moment as Loki's hand slipped into Darkness'. Their cufflinks shone as they caught the light, Darkness' black lacquered nails even darker against their pale skin as his fingers curved around his mate's hand. He drew Loki closer, brushing his knuckles along Loki’s finely sculpted cheekbone. "Hello, love." With one smooth motion, Darkness settled his palm against Loki's lower back, leading him into a waltz from where they stood joined.

Around them, the Midgardians buzzed back into life, forgetting the two Gods who danced unknown in their midst. Loki smiled, fingers squeezing his mate's hand. "When you proposed going out this evening, I confess I didn't realize you meant like this." His other hand slid under the notched lapel of Darkness' jacket, fingering the fine material. "Not that I object, of course."

Darkness' mouth quirked up in a smile. "We needed to get out. It's not good for us to get bored." He spun Loki around the floor, their movements befitting two who were raised as princes in their own right.

"Life with you is never boring, my love." Loki tilted his head, stealing a tender kiss, double-stepping to switch their momentum, leading his mate through the next dance. They spent the next few hours like that, sharing the lead and drinking champagne, until Darkness wrinkled his nose at his most recent glass.

"I believe it's time to depart. They've started serving the cheap stuff."

Loki nosed at Darkness' cheek, mischief and affection making his eyes bright. "Unacceptable. What horrid hosts. You should punish them."

Darkness smirked. "But I have other plans for my energy tonight." He didn't miss the way Loki swayed into him at the innuendo and his arm encircled Loki's waist to hold him closer. "Still, I suppose you're right." Twisting his wrist, Darkness sent a tendril of his magic creeping along the floor, searching. With a loud pop, the lights throughout the building blew out, unable to handle the surge of enchantment Darkness infused into the wiring. Chaos ensued, Midgardians scrambling at each other and knocking into things in the pitch blackness. Darkness chuckled darkly, reveling in it. "Now we can go."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as their magic melded together around them, whisking them back to their own bedroom at the mansion. Candles flared to life at their appearance, the music seeming to follow them, filling the air. Loki tipped his head back and sighed in pleasure as Darkness kissed his throat, still swaying to the melody. He brought his head up, hands ducking to unbutton Loki's jacket and guide it from his shoulders.

"You went with the McQueen tonight. A favorite, isn't it?" The material hung from his hand before being tossed aside, disappearing before it hit the ground.

"Of course." He tipped his chin up as Darkness tugged on the Windsor knotted tie at his throat. The skull print wavered as the silk moved, sliding smoothly from around his collar. "Why mess with perfection?" The tie and cummerbund went the way of the jacket, Darkness' hands only pausing as his mate pushed his jacket down his arms. "I am surprised to see you in the Burberry, though I suppose the navy is a nice break from so much black."

Darkness grinned as his bowtie disappeared along with his other accessories. "Well, I admit that it's not as... complimentary as yours in certain areas." Darkness' long fingers brushed almost innocently over Loki's crotch as they traveled to tug his shirt free of his slacks, eyes darkening with every inch of revealed skin as he worked the shirt open.

Loki's fingers hooked into Darkness' waistband, yanking their hips together and grinding against him with a laugh. "Now you see why I like the McQueen so much." He worked faster on Darkness' clothes, the white shirt pooling around his wrists, caught by his cufflinks. "Mm, let me." Loki lifted Darkness' wrist to his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to free the first cufflink before switching and doing the same to the other.

The action pushed Darkness over the edge, his magic dancing around them until only their trousers remained on, catching his mate in a fierce kiss and porting them to the bed. Darkness stretched over Loki, settling between his legs, raining kisses down his throat and over his chest. Darkness mouthed at his mate's jawline with a quiet hum. "I think," he murmured against his throat. "I think I want you under me tonight. Writhing on my cock. Crying out for release as I fill you."

Loki's eyes darkened, grabbing Darkness' hips and pulling him back to the bed. Their erections nudged together as they walked, until Loki dropped back onto the bed, eyes lifted to the other. "That sounds divine, my love." He gave him a mischievous grin, tongue sneaking past his lips to curl around Darkness' cockhead. A shuddering breath came out of him, fingers carding through his mate's hair, encouraging him. As though he needed encouragement. He huffed as his lips parted, encircling his head and sucking him into his mouth. Loki let saliva gather on his tongue, slicking each centimeter of Darkness' cock as he lowered his head.

There was no way he would be able to endure much of this sort of attention, Darkness knew. Already, precum dripped from his slit, coating Loki's tongue, the vein pulsing. "Loki," he purred, tugging on the short strands. "I didn't mean fill your mouth."

"I know. I simply couldn't resist." Loki gave one last broad swipe of his tongue and sat back in the center of the bed, the picture of indolence and sex. "I'm waiting."

Blue eyes rolled to the ceiling, even as Darkness grinned. He loved his mate's sass, loved every part of him completely, ever since they had first met each other. Loki's confidence, his pride, and certainly his temper were catnip for Darkness' libido and his heart. Darkness crawled up onto the bed, summoning their jar of ointment to drop onto the mattress next to Loki's hip. His fingers dipped into the jar until they shone with the sticky lubricant, tapping Loki's knee.

"Open wider for me."

Loki was irresistible; Darkness knew that. No being with any sexual drive would have been able to decline such a beautiful invitation as Loki spread over the bed, legs splayed. Darkness licked his lips with a pleased sigh, his hand disappearing between Loki's cheeks. He met a small bit of resistance and then the first finger slid into him to the knuckle. Darkness leaned over him, drawing a slow kiss from his lips, waiting for Loki's body to adjust. His kisses didn't stop, dragging his teeth over his lower lip, patient, until he felt the muscle give enough to have a second finger join the first.

Color bloomed over Loki's face. He pushed his hips down onto Darkness' fingers, lower back arching off the bed. "Oh, oh fuck..." He moaned, fingers curling into the bedding, anchoring himself as his body opened slowly for his mate's touch. He was in the middle of a pant when Darkness scooped his fingers up and slid them down along the mass of nerves of his gland. Loki's breath caught, torn between squirming away from the immense pressure and melting in delight at it. Darkness barely gave him a moment reprieve before repeating the motion, eyes heavy lidded as it forced precum to well along Loki's slit and drip onto his abdomen.

"Mm, I think you're ready." Darkness pulled his fingers free carefully, making sure to smooth more ointment around his ring of muscle and over his own cock. He stretched over his love, lining himself up, Loki's leg hooking around his calf. This, this even more than the moment when he buried deep in his love and felt himself surround by him, this moment before, of anticipation, of unmet desire, this was his favorite part.

Still, he wouldn't be cruel and make Loki wait another moment, a slow breath leaving him as he guided himself into his mate. A flutter of lashes and Loki looped his arms over Darkness' shoulder, muscles tight around him. Darkness placed featherlight kisses over his forehead and temples, murmuring endearments as he slowly rocked his hips, the ointment smearing more between them. Each movement was easier than the one before, Loki's body relaxing to take him until Darkness was completely sheathed in him.

They both paused, savoring the connection, their breath ghosting over each other's faces, until Loki whimpered and Darkness pulled his hips back to slam them forward again. Loki keened, head pressing back into the pillows. It was like their love, dominating and caring, controlling and loving, and his ass squeezed around his length, trying to keep him inside. Darkness grunted, gripping the headboard as he fucked his mate into the bed. He lost himself to the rhythm he set, to the clenching of muscles around his cock, staring down at Loki with dark eyes.

Loki's nails scored at his back and shoulders as he moved with him, pushing back on each thrust until he was fairly certain his ass was red from each slap of Darkness' thighs. His dick throbbed with want to touch, but he waited, denying himself though it felt like torture, wanting to make it last.

"Feel so fucking good," Darkness growled as he lowered his head, capturing Loki's mouth in a rough kiss. Loki dug his nails in, drawing blood, but neither cared. Darkness hooked an arm under Loki's knee, lifting and changing the angle of his thrusts, knowing if he could just hit...

"AH! Fuck!" Loki ripped away from the kiss to shout, writhing against the bedding. The new position had Darkness stabbing his prostate, pleasure flooding his body. Darkness wore a proud smirk, straightening his spine to see him better. Color rode high in his cheeks and down his throat, his pulse jumping in his neck as he tried to breathe, slowly losing ground until each breath was a desperate gasp. Loki's dick twitched against his stomach and he whine, clawing at Darkness' back. "Please, please, fuck... Fuck!"

Darkness' fingers gripped Loki's knee, his other hand reaching down to fist his cock. "Cum for me, love." He leaned over his face, voice hardly more than a whisper as he stroked him. "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say. And I will be your slave." Loki trembled, a low sound starting in his throat becoming a cry, back bowing off the bed as cum splashed over his abs, chest, and Darkness' hand. Darkness groaned in approval, grabbing his other knee to lift his legs and pound into him. It wouldn't take long, with Loki spread wide and covered in cum, and Darkness' thighs shook as he unloaded deep into his mate.

He dropped Loki's legs before he gave out, collapsing down heedless of the mess between them. Loki's heart beat hard under his cheek as they came down, tangled up in each other. "That was..." Loki's shaky fingers curled through Darkness' hair. "Well I suppose we are always amazing, are we not?"

His mate hummed in agreement, turning his face to kiss his skin. "Shall we do it again tomorrow?"

Loki laughed, a free, joyous sound. "And the day after and the day after!" He tipped his head down, kissing Darkness' hair. "And every day until Ragnarok, my love. And then, possibly during."

"Until Ragnarok, love," Darkness murmured, eyes closing as he drifted off in his mate's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> "I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say. And I will be your slave." - quoted from "Labyrinth"


End file.
